charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Magical Powers
This is a page that lists all of the magical powers introduced in Charmed. For a more detailed description of each power, please refer to their respective articles. A-C Acid Secretion — the power to generate highly corrosive acid from the mouth. Advanced Incineration — an enhanced form of "incineration", which allows the user to pyrokinetically incinerate an entire being. Advanced Telekinesis — an enhanced form of "telekinesis", which allows the user to move multiple objects all at once, cause rooms to violently shake and the ability can also be used to generate blasts of sheer telekinetic energy. Aerokinesis — the power to generate and manipulate wind. Bibliomancy — a branch of "divination" which allows the user to gain insight by using books (often of a sacred or magical nature) to obtain advice. Bone Constructs Generation — the power to generate or grow spears comprised of the user's own bone material. Clairvoyance — the power to gain information through means other than the known human senses. Claw Extension — the power to make claws extend out of one's hands and/or fingers. Conjuration — the power to materialize and vanish objects and beings at will. Cryokinesis — the power to manipulate temperatures, generate frost and ice. D-F Deflection — the power to deflect magical attacks. Demonic Translation — the power to read and understand demon languages. Desire Sensing — the power to telepathically read the greatest, innermost desire of another person. Disintegration — the power to destroy objects by breaking them into small particles. Divination — the power to gain insight or information through various mystical means. Electrokinesis — the power to generate and project electricity. Electrokinetic Orbing — the power to orb through a burst of electricity. Elemental Mimicry — the power to imitate a specific natural element. Emotional Energy Manipulation — the power to convert emotion into raw energy. This power is an expansion of empathy. Emotional Manipulation — the ability to manipulate people by exploiting their vulnerabilities and insecurities. Empathic Telepathy — the power to hear the thoughts of others, as well as projecting thoughts into other's minds. This power is an expansion of empathy that acts as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. Empathy — the ability to read people's thoughts and sense their emotions. Empath is the term used to label a person who has this power. Energy Beam Emission — the power to emit beams of powerful energy from one's hands. Energy Blasts — the power to fire blasts of energy from one's hands. Energy Channeling — the power to channel energy from their hands. Energy Projection — the power to create and manipulate very powerful forms of energy, focusing them and using it to perform specific functions, usually of an offensive or defensive nature. This power has many variations in the form of separate active powers belonging to various factions. Enhanced Durability — the power to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. Fading — the power to teleport through light. Flaming - the power to teleport through flames. Flight — the power to defy gravity and propel oneself in any direction. Force Field Generation — the ability to create force fields to prevent someone from entering a certain place or to protect oneself from harm. Fusionism — the power to fuse together two bodies, turning them into a single unit. Those with this ability are also able to split their bodies back into two from their fused state. G-I Healing — the power to restore an individual to full health and pristine condition. Heat Generation — the power to generate intense levels of heat. Hypnosis — the power to place other beings into a trance, allowing the user to control their actions. Immortality — the power to possibly live an eternal lifespan. Immunity — the capability to be immune to certain magical abilities. Incineration — the power to heighten temperature on an object to destructive levels, causing it to disintegrate until nothing but ash is remained. Insanity Inducement — the power to cause madness in a person or group of people that have no mental illness. The victims lose total grip of reality becoming hostile and losing control over themselves. Invisibility — the power to become completely unseen by the naked eye. J-L Life Force Absorption — the power to drain the life of another being. Light Negation — the power to nullify and completely cancel out light. M-O Magic Sense — the power to sense the manifestation of powerful magical energies. Mediumship — the ability to perceive and communicate with ghosts and spirits. Memory Erasure — the power to erase the memories of others. Memory Manipulation — the power to control the memories of others. Mesmerizing — the power to control a person's actions, thoughts, and feelings through verbal commands. Muting — the power to take away someone's voice rendering them unable to speak. Orbing — the power to teleport by collapsing into/emerging from an orb of white light. This power seems to be exclusive to Whitelighters. Ouija — a branch of "divination" which allows the user to gain information through a spirit board, also known as a ouija board. P-R Persuasion — the power to implant suggestions into a person and manipulate their actions. Petrification — the power to change another being into stone. Phase-Shifting — the power to phase through physical matter. It is also known as intangibility. Pixie Dust Generation — the power to generate pixie dust, allowing one to spread whimsy and inspiration. It can also be used to place a subject into a state of high suggestibility (effectively becoming mind control). Portal Creation — the power to create portals to travel from one place to another. Possession — the power to inhabit another person or being's body usually without consent. Potion Making — the ability to brew potions of various magical effects. Power Absorption — the power to steal another being's magical abilities. Power Mirroring — the power to copy the powers used on oneself after the original power has been projected from it's original source. Power Negation — the power to reverse or undo the magical abilities of other beings. Power of Three — a power possessed by the Charmed Ones which is able to vanquish the most powerful of evil beings. Prophecy — the power to foresee future events. Pyrokinesis — the power to create, control and manipulate fire. Reality Warping — the power to warp reality on a cosmic scale. Remote Hearing — the power to hear one's name being spoken, regardless of distance. Remote Teleportation — the power to move another person from place to another instantaneously without occupying the space in between. Resistance — the power to resist certain magical abilities. Restrainment — the ability to prevent supernatural beings from leaving or entering a location. Resurrection — the power to resurrect the dead. S-U Scrying — the power to find a person or an object through divination. Self Transmutation — the power to transform a specific part of one's body into an inanimate object. Sensing — the power to determine the location and status of other beings. Shadow Form — the power to turn their self into a mass of shadows, letting users become intangible and walk through solid matter. Shapeshifting — the power to alter one's form and appearance. Shrieking — the power to release a shrill scream that can cause others pain. Simulation Creation is the power to generate realistic mental illusions and simulations. Smoke Form — the power to transform one's body and clothing into a smoke-like substance and transport oneself to another location. Smoking — the power to teleport through a puff of smoke. Sonic Ball Generation — the power to create and manipulate balls of sonic energy. Soul Absorption — the power to forcefully extract another being's soul and trap it in another object or absorb it by the user. Spell Casting — the ability to cat spells or perform rituals of various magical effects. Stealth — the ability to be unheard. Supernatural Agility — the power to have greater agility, speed and balance than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Speed — the power to move extremely fast, moving at speeds much greater than that of ordinary beings. Supernatural Strength — the power to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Swirling — the power to teleport through an inward folding energy swirl. Telekinesis — the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. Teleportation — the power to move from place to another instantaneously without occupying the space in between. Temporal Stasis — the ability to completely halt the flow of time. Touch of Death — the power to kill someone just by touching them. Transmutation — the power to transform an inanimate object from one form into another. V-Z Venom Secretion — a power that allows the user to secrete a venom capable of incapacitating a person. Web Generation — the power to generate webs and web-based constructs. Zoopathy — the power to communicate and command animals to do one's bidding. Category:Powers Category:Lists